This invention relates to a nutritionally balanced pet food having an enhanced caloric content and which simulates the appearance of meat. The invention also relates to the moisture-reduced food product and to a process of producing the said product.
Meat emulsion and extrusion products, based on meat protein can be produced by conventional procedures to be in the form of a uniform, homogeneous mass. These do, however, lack sufficient resemblance in respect of structure, texture and appearance to chunks of natural meat.
One attempt to improve such meat products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,939. This patent discloses processing a meat emulsion under conditions which result in the production of a layered, non-expanded product in the form of chunks or pieces which simulate natural meat chunks in texture, appearance, and consistency. The meat emulsion product is in the form of distinct chunks or pieces having a plurality of juxtaposed, manually separable meat-like layers resembling a chunk of natural meat in appearance, texture, and consistency. The meat emulsion chunks are suitable for use as a partial or complete replacement for more expensive natural meat chunks in both human foods and animal foods. They retain their integrity and shape when subjected to commercial canning and sterilization procedures such as those required in the production of canned, high moisture content foods.
Pet treats differ from normal pet foods in that they are not intended to supply the pet's main ration. Instead, they generally intended as a means of rewarding a pet; particularly as part of a process to modify behavior. Therefore, while pet treats may contain certain essential nutrients, they are usually not nutritionally balanced. It is desirable though, that they be highly palatable to pets.
Pet treats are available in different forms. A first category is the dried pet treat, which contains less than about 15% by weight moisture. Examples include baked products, such as bone shaped products for dogs. A second category the semi-moist or intermediate moisture pet treat which has a moisture contents of about 20% to 50% by weight. These products are generally characterized by a soft, crumbly texture and densities comparable to meat or leathery products. These products are usually rendered stable by the inclusion of various acids and solutes which alter the pH and water activity to a level which prevents mold and bacterial growth. A third category covers pet chews and jerkies. These products are chewy, have low to intermediate moisture contents, are relatively dense and are shelf stable. These products are primarily intended to be chewed by the pets and are generally suited for use as treats rather than as complete meals.
There remains, however, a need for a chewy pet food that is can be produced in variants suitable for dogs and cats respectively and without the need for highly specialised processing. It should further have good visual appeal, be highly palatable and structured to encourage chewing, while desirably also providing a complete meal.
It would also be desirable to provide a pet food that functions as a delivery system for a pharmaceutical, a nutritional agent or other functional ingredient, while providing a highly palatable food.
Advantageously, the present invention seeks to address this need.